


Pizza Boy Blues

by justanotherpunk



Series: Special Instructions For Delivery [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fueled by Ramen, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Crushes, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpunk/pseuds/justanotherpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler likes his job. He likes listening to Hayley sing along to the radio while she's serving pizza. He likes the way Dallon always ends up with flour in his hair. He <i>really</i> likes his employee discount.</p><p>What he doesn't like is how delivering pizza landed him with a crush on a dumb frat boy; and how everybody in the world seems to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Boy Blues

Today is a skates day. 

Hayley is weaving between the empty, scooping dirty pans and empty glasses on to her tray before disappearing into the kitchen; bopping her head along to the radio.

She drops her tray elegantly by the sink in the kitchen before skating over to Tyler, grabbing his hands and leading him in a series of lopsided spins. "What's got you so down TyBear?" 

Tyler is looking absolutely dejected, slumped in a booth with his head resting on the crook of his elbow. He sighs (he's been doing that a lot lately) and pats Hayley's hand. "Just stuff. Y'know?"

Hayley looks at him thoughtfully before smacking a kiss to his cheek. "Got any deliveries?" 

Tyler looks at his watch, it reads 1:45 pm. Most people are in class or at work. "Nah. I'm good for now."

"Good." Hayley skates to the register and drops a couple of crumpled bills into the tray. "Dallon! I put twenty in the register! I need a Tyler Special, pronto."

*

The 'Tyler Special' was born into existence about a month after he'd started working at the pizza joint just off campus. The first time Hayley had ordered it for him was just after his high school girlfriend had dumped him.

(The voicemail said, "Look Ty, we had fun, but this isn't gonna work for me. Long distance is such a pain and I feel like I won't get the attention I deserve if I have to wait for your classes and work schedule. We can still be friends.")

It'd become Hayley's method for simultaneously cheering him up (if only marginally) and interrogating him since then.

All she had to do was order the pie and wait. If she asked, Tyler would tell. 

*

When Dallon brought the pizza out, he also carried a two liter of Mountain Dew. "I didn't feel like making change." He offered by way of explanation. "Breadsticks should be out in about five minutes."

"You're a good man Dallon Weekes."

"Thank you m'lady." Then he cringed under the weight of Hayley's stare. "Right. No. That was bad, wasn't it. Only call you ' m'lady ' if medieval role play is involved."

Tyler grimaced. "Please tell me that's a D&D thing and not a sex thing."

Hayley laughed, shoved a slice of pizza, and kissed Tyler's forehead. "It is most definitely _not_ a sex thing."

"Good."

"Now tell us what's wrong." 

Tyler groaned around the pizza and ducked his head, trying to hide the blush that was creeping across his face. "Uh. It's just kind of dumb. Something happened on one of my deliveries on Friday."

Dallon raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" 

"Uh. Just. There was an incident on campus."

Hayley looks so concerned that for a moment Tyler feels genuinely bad about making such a big deal out of it. But God he'd been so _embarrassed_

"Tybear?" She asks softly, reaching for his hands, "What kind of incident? Do we need to call Jeremy? He wouldn't mind covering your shift." 

He doesn't know if it's possible but Tyler feels like he might just die on the spot from sheer embarrassment.

"No. It's just. One of the deliveries was to a frat house and I, um, I might have calledthisguyprettytohisface?"

"What?"

"I told him he was pretty. To his face." Tyler feels mortified just saying it, "There were instructions for delivery. I had to tell him he was pretty."

Tyler slumps over again in effort to escape the looks he was bound to be receiving. He doesn't even care if he gets pizza in his hair.

"Dallon. Stop laughing." Hayley snaps, and Tyler loves her even more. "Go check on Tyler's breadsticks."

*

Hayley is very sympathetic and only makes two jokes at his expense. 

Dallon laughs so hard he cries and demands to know which fraternity it was, and much to Tyler's dismay, if he was cute. (He was. Which is why this is so terrible) 

*

By the time 4:30 rolls around, Tyler is so ready to get off work he almost walks right into Patrick. 

Patrick isn't really paying attention, he's too busy arguing with someone on the phone, ("...I'm _not_ asking him that." "BECAUSE IT'S CREEPY AS FUCK! You wanna know? You ask." "Yeah. Fine. I'll see what I can do." ) and Tyler takes the opportunity to hide before he's recognized. 

He ducks behind the counter, pressed next to Hayley's legs, and gives her a pleading look that he hopes says _'Dont ask any questions'_

"Hi Patrick! What can I get you?"

"Hi Hayley, how are you?" He mutters something into his phone that Tyler doesn't understand, sighs; then orders. 

"Date night tonight?" 

"French test tomorrow. Pete and I are gonna cram."

Dallon sticks his head out of the kitchen, but Hayley shushes him before he can make the joke. 

Patrick clears his throat nervously. "Look, this is weird, I know, but one of the guys rushing this year is in love with your delivery boy."

"Jeremy?"

"The other one? Skinny, tan, tattoos I think? Mostly Josh won't stop talking about his voice but that's not gonna help much. I guess he wants to know what name to put in the hearts he's been doodling in his notebook."

Tyler prays that Hayley will look down and see him viciously shaking his head. 

But she doesn't.

"Oh! You mean Tyler!"

"Yeah," Patrick laughs. It's a nice laugh. Though, Tyler thinks, it would be nicer if it weren't going to be the last thing he ever heard. "I guess I do."

Tyler vaguely finds it in himself to wonder how they can talk about pizza at a time like this? Josh Dun knows who he is. Which means the entire Zeta Delta fraternity knows who he is. 

Tyler is pretty sure he's going to die

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I started writing a pizza au and it's grown into this monstrosity and I want to write 800 fics for it
> 
>  idek if zeta delta phi is a fraternity and if so, I'm sorry for mangling their reputation for the purposes of fic 
> 
> ~~i might possibly branch into other bands. Definitely at least one peterick-centric fic. idk~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~I'm sorry the title is so bad~~


End file.
